


Before The War

by RoseberryGreen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Pre-Canon, The Seven Magicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseberryGreen/pseuds/RoseberryGreen
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races.But what happened before that war?Two humans and a monster form an unlikely friendship, but how long can it last with tensions between the two races on the rise...





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction on AO3, and my first time writing in over 6 years. 
> 
> This story is mostly based on a headcanon I made for Undertale about some of the Magicians mentioned in the intro. After 3 years, I'm finally writing this out.
> 
> I'll add more tags as the story progresses.

In a valley near Mount Ebott, two villages stood separated by a simple field. One a village of humans and the other a village of monsters. For as long as anyone could remember, no one from either village ever interacted.

Until….

“Come on Eitri!” shouted a young human girl. Another human boy followed behind her. “Wait up Ailsa!”

The two ran towards the field outside their village. Both had heard that monsters lived on the other side, but neither felt scared.

Ailsa even suggested the two go visit, Eitri thought they should leave the other village alone. The two finally agreed to a compromise. They would only go as far as the field. 

The two children were so caught up in their own running, they didn’t notice that someone else had the same idea.

...at least until Ailsa ran into the other figure.

“Ow!” 

The force of running into the strange figure knocked both Ailsa and the other down. Eitri paused a little ways back, afraid of the unknown person.

Ailsa picked herself up and ran over to help the other person.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” The, as the two children could now see, monster smiled at the two.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t either.” The monster held out a hand. “We should introduce each other.”

Ailsa shook the monster’s hand. “I’m Ailsa. The scaredy-cat behind me is my friend Eitri.”

The monster smiled at Eitri and waved. 

“Howdy!”

Eitri slowly inched around from behind Ailsa and shook the monster’s paw.

“My name is Asgore.”


	2. Magic

“So you can use magic?” Ailsa questioned. 

“Yes. All monsters can.” With that response, Asgore lit a small flame in his paw. “For monsters, magic is just a part of our everyday lives.”

“Oooooooooooo.”

Eitri perked up. “Ailsa can do magic too!” Both Asgore and Ailsa startled, Asgore’s flame disappearing.

“You’re a magician?” Ailsa tilted her head in confusion. “A magician?”

“Yeah, a human who can use magic.” “Is that what monsters call them?” “Why? What do you call them?”

Ailsa looked away. “Mages.”

The group was quiet for a few seconds. “So… you can use magic too?” Ailsa nodded.

“I’ve never met a magician before.” 

Eitri lowered his head. “You wouldn’t be able to. Mages are sent to special schools to learn magic.”

“So why isn’t Ailsa there?” Ailsa shrugged. “There isn’t one in town. And besides, I’m happy figuring it out on my own.” 

She gently nudged Eitri, giggling. “And Eitri here kept pestering this one visiting mage a few years ago, so we have a bunch of books about magic.”

Asgore brightened up with that. “Oh! So what magic do you know?”

“Umm….” “She never really practices any of it.” “Hey!”

Asgore thought for a moment. “So how do you know that you can do magic?”

Ailsa hesitated, then she put her hand over the center of her chest, gently pulling outward. 

A red heart popped out, following her hand.

“You can pull your soul out?!?!” Ailsa just shrugged and pushed the soul back in.

“Yeah. It’s the only thing I actually know how to do.” “Why?! I thought humans couldn’t do that?!”

Ailsa rubbed her head awkwardly. “I don’t think humans know they can. I figured it out shortly after I met Eitri.”

Asgore looked over to Eitri, even more confused. The boy rubbed his arm shyly.

“I was curious about my soul color. Most people with red eyes have red souls, but because I have pale skin and hair, that’s not always true.” He smiled at Ailsa. “When I met Ailsa, she agreed to help me. So she kept trying to see her own soul. Once she figured it out, I let her pull out mine so we could both see it.” 

“What color was it?” 

Eitri gave a gentle smile with a sentimental look in his eyes. “Red. Like hers.”

A moment of silence passed over the group. “What if I taught you?”

Both humans looked over to Asgore, surprised. 

“I could teach you. I don’t know much about human magic, but Eitri could bring the books you have and I could show you how to use your magic. We could do it here between our villages.”

——————————————————————————————

For the following days, Eitri would bring books on magic and Asgore would demonstrate some magic to Ailsa. When Asgore showed a form of magic not mentioned, Eitri wrote it down in his own journal. While Ailsa was able to learn most forms of magic, she struggled with one thing. Bullets.

“Can humans even do this?” She huffed.

Sitting nearby, Eitri flipped though the books. “I haven’t found anything yet.”

Asgore had joined him, checking each book frantically. Page after page, book after book, yet still nothing. 

As the sun started setting, Asgore was close to panic.

“Why isn’t there any information about bullets or bullet patterns?! It should be easy magic! Is Ailsa right?! Are humans not capable of this?!”

By now, Eitri had stopped looking and joined Ailsa resting nearby. The two shared sympathetic look before returning to the frantic monster.

Eitri calmly moved over to Asgore and began gently patting his back. “Asgore, if it’s not possible, that’s fine. You guys can just study something else.” 

Asgore shook his head. “No! There has to be a way!”

Ailsa rolled her eyes. “Just accept it. Humans can’t use magic bullets. Monsters are magic, humans aren’t. There had to be some limit for human magic. Bullets just happen to be that limit.”

Asgore looked up, distressed. “But…”

Eitri delicately pulled the book from Asgore’s paws. Closing it, he nodded at Ailsa and the two began collecting the books strewn across the ground.

“If any humans can use bullets, it hasn’t been written down. We’ll be back tomorrow. Then you two can keep trying.”

“But…” 

“Besides, maybe you can ask around your village about it.” Ailsa added with a cheerful tone.

Eitri raised an eyebrow. “Yeah… go around telling everyone he’s teaching a human magic. What could possibly go wrong? It’s not like humans and monsters live separately or anything like that.”

“That’s it!” Asgore jumped up excitedly, startling both humans and causing Ailsa to drop her books. Asgore winced and ran over to help pick them up.

Ailsa gave a concerned look. “You know I was joking, right? We could get in serious trouble if any one found out about you teaching me.”

Asgore just beamed. “That’s why I’ll ask about it subtly.”

Eitri snorted, trying to hide his laughter. Ailsa started howling with laughs. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Eitri shook his head. “You aren’t really the subtle type. When you found out Ailsa could do magic, you asked if she was a magician. No trying to phrase it carefully, no beating around the bush, just a bunt question.”

Asgore blushed, then grumbled. “Well, I’ll be careful this time!”

Ailsa’s laughter finally started slowing to a giggle. “Ha, just, ha ha, just be careful.” 

Asgore stood up confidently. “I will.”

——————————————————————————————

The next day, Asgore arrived later than Ailsa and Eitri. When he did come, he strolled up proudly. 

“I’ve found our answer!” 

Eitri sighed. “Please tell me you didn’t just go around asking if humans could use bullet magic.”

“No.” Eitri breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I asked Gerson to go around asking if humans could use bullet magic.”

Eitri smacked his forehead, exasperated. “Really Asgore?!” “I didn’t tell anyone I was teaching a human! I just told Gerson that I was curious.” 

Eitri’s frustration only grew.

“This is what I meant yesterday! That is the opposite of subtle!” 

While Ailsa enjoyed watching their back and forth arguing, they wouldn’t make any progress with her magic practice like this. She stepped between the two, interrupting them.

“As fun as this is to watch, we only have so much time before the sun sets.” She turned toward Eitri. “So let it go.”

She turned to Asgore. “What did you learn?”

“Ah! So it turns out that most magicians can’t use bullet patterns…” Ailsa threw her hands up in defeat. 

“Of course! So much for learning that…” Asgore shook his head.

“You didn’t let me finish. Most can’t, but a few can. Those who can spend years studying in order to learn how to do it.”

“Ugh!” Ailsa collapsed backwards, dramatically. “So I guess the next decade of lessons has been decided for me?” 

Asgore walked over to where she was laying. “Not really. I think we might be able to cover this in a few days.” 

That caught the attention of both humans. 

“A few days?” questioned Eitri, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He held out a paw for Ailsa, helping her back up.

“There are two parts for humans using bullet patterns. One, concentrating on your magic. Two, giving that magic form.” 

Ailsa crossed her arms. “And how does that explain how I’ll learn it in a few days?”

“How do you pull out your soul?” Ailsa shrugged.

“I don’t really know for sure. I just focus on my soul and pull.” 

Asgore nodded, but didn’t say anything. Realization slowly dawned on Ailsa. 

“I focus… concentrate… my magic on my soul…” Asgore grinned and nodded. 

“So I already have part one mastered. But why does it take most mages years? I learned that after a few weeks.”

This time it was Asgore’s turn to shrug. “Maybe it’s because of your motivation to learn it. Most magicians are learning that focus specifically for bullet patterns. Maybe learning it unintentionally for something of your own desire makes it easier.”

He clapped his paws. “But enough of that! So all we need to do is teach you how to give that magic form. Simple.”

——————————————————————————————

Asgore may have said it was simple, but after a week had passed with no success, Ailsa was having doubts. According to Eitri, every failure was still progress, allowing him to document the process of humans learning to use bullet magic. Not that it was any encouragement to her.

“It’s not working Asgore.” Ailsa dropped down, sitting on her knees with her head down. “You said that only a few mages can use it, I must not be one of them.”

Asgore sat down beside her. “I believe you can. You just need to stay determined.” 

She raised up. “Thanks, but I really don’t think I can do it.” 

She held a hand palm up, staring intensely at it for a minute before putting it back down. “Nothing.”

Asgore held out his own paw. “Maybe instead of trying to create a form, you could copy one. Try making a flame like mine.” A small white flame lit up in his paw.

Ailsa stared at it for a few minutes, then again raised up a hand. This time, she remained focused on Asgore’s flame. 

And for a moment a red flame appeared in her hand.

But as quickly as it appeared, it disappear again. “NO!”

Asgore looked as disappointed as Ailsa was angry. “I don’t understand. It worked, so why didn’t it stay?”

“Maybe her magic didn’t know it needed to stay.” 

With that comment, the two turned towards Eitri. He walked over and joined them.

“Maybe if she does some movement with her hand, her magic will continue to flow to that point.” 

At the confused looks of both human and monster, Eitri held out his own hand. “Like this.”

Though no flame appeared, Eitri wiggled his fingers as if balancing something in his palm.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Asgore agreed, “Let’s try it again.” 

Ailsa nodded, holding her hand up once more. Gently wiggling her fingers, she focused on her magic. 

A flame appeared. And this time, it stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a second chapter. A lot longer than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> A short introductory chapter.  
I don't know if I should continue this or not, but we'll see if anyone likes this.
> 
> I might go ahead and do another chapter or two just to give a better idea of what this story will be like.


End file.
